


Flutter

by Lauriekits



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Healthy Relationships, Other characters will be mentioned - Freeform, Tanya and Misawa are exes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits
Summary: As Tanya and Misawa remain in the alternate dimension, the Amazoness spots a being of great power that makes her heart soar.
Relationships: Misawa Daichi | Bastion Misawa & Tanya, Tanya/Guardian Eatos
Kudos: 1





	Flutter

**Author's Note:**

> This is set post-S3! Trying out something new! Comments are appreciated! I haven't watched Season 3 in a while! Forgive me!

"I believe that's the last of them," spoke a tall, Japanese man covered in a robe, panting from exhaustion. He bent down to catch his breath, hiding behind several large boulders for protection. With him, was a tall muscular Amazoness, accompanied by a Duel Monster, Amazoness Tiger. The woman wasn't exhausted,but sat with the male anyway,awaiting on his energy catchup.

"Such rude Warrior monsters...," commented the woman, who watched the man take his breath. "Did they have to gang up on us all at once? I could've taken them on!"

"Well, Bass did try to eat that one Beaver Warrior...," the male responded, looking at the Amazoness Tiger in question.

"Who attacked him on sight...!" the woman hugged her tiger, reassuring him. "It wasn't your fault, was it, Bass?" The tiger made a small growl in agreement, nuzzling the tall lady.

The robed man sighed watching the other two bond, narrowing his eyes at them. "Tania," he said, referring to the Amazoness. "Perhaps we should stay close to that Warrior village, just in case the Dragon..." he paused, continuing to watch the other two comfort each other. It was almost like their closeness bugged him somehow. "In case...the Dragon flies over. Their area is already damaged from previous events."

"Good plan, Daichi," Tania responded, however she also seemed annoyed at the man's words. "You really couldn't allow me to teach them a lesson or two, though, huh?"

Daichi winced at hearing his first name being spoken, but instead of an answer, he continued to speak his thoughts. "The will probably send in a Decoy Dragon to distract the villagers, then swoop in when they least expect it. From my studies, this is a Monster that uses teamwork to its advantage, so I can set up multiple Traps with my Duel Disk and-"

"Are you ignoring me?"

"No, I am not. I am simply just trying to explain my plan to help the Low-Level Warrior Types."

"By ignoring me."

"Tania, attacking the ones we're supposed to help is not ideal." Daichi removed his hood from his head, displaying a much more visible face of frustration. Not only that however, the man had a face of scruff, and black hair going past his shoulders. "We discussed that from the very beginning. These residents are away from their original worlds, just like we are. "

"I'm well aware of that, Daichi," sighed Tania. "I'm aware of our plan to help others, and so you could further study your sciences."

"...Yes." It was true, Daichi decided to stay behind in this dimension separate from his home in order to help this world's residents, along with exploration and study of Duel Monsters and multiple universes. However, that wasn't the only reason he decided to stay... "If only my communicator wasn't damaged..."

' _Remaining in a different world away from your own kind with nothing but the bag on your pack on your original trip wasn't the best idea'_ , Daichi thought to himself. During his time, he had developed an inter-dimensional communicator, to contact his inspiring mentor, Dr. Zweinstein. Being in a different world though as it's cons, such as not finding the required materials needed to fix a communicator, or having to use other means to shave. Daichi gently touched his face, feeling his longer sideburns connecting to his newfound scruff, somewhat missing his clean look. "But for now," he distracted himself from his silly thoughts, "I want to help this world and the others as much as possible." He didn't need more distractions from his goals, only focuses on scientific matters while being a good Samaritan. "And to...help you."

Tania ceased her supportive hugs towards Bass, and focused on Daichi's choice of words. Not of what he said, but _how_ he said it. Was it of regret? No, it was more melancholic...Concerning for the Amazoness. She turned around to glance behind the large boulder, checking that, yes, there was no threat nearby, but asked Bass to stay on guard anyway. Tania inched closer to Daichi, who noticed her movements. In return, he looked away, confirming his upset emotions. "You sound uneasy saying that you're here to help me," the Amazoness spoke, continuing to look at the other."Do you no longer wish to help? Because I can handle things on my own."

"What? No..." the scientist's head was still turned, but pushed his legs up to wrap his arms around them, his feet fidgeting with the dirt below. "I don't wish to leave you behind."

"Then what is the issue-..." It hit her within a split second. "I...thought you were over it."

It probably wasn't the best way to word a breakup, but Tania's suspicions were proven correct after a heavy sigh from Daichi.

Roughly five months ago, not too long after a great incident involving the other dimensions occurred, Tania and Daichi began a relationship. They had knew each other a few years prior, initially as enemies. Tania worked for a group of evil, The Seven Stars, who wished to resurrect the deadly Sacred Beasts cards. Tania only wanted to take on strong duelists, and found Daichi quite handsome and charming. Romance however, was a foreign subject for the scientist during that time, believing love to be illogical and irrational, especially in the life of Dueling. His only focus was to defeat the enemy while dodging her sweet talking. This ended up failing however, as Tania's compliments and nickname for Daichi ("Misa-poo~") shot cupid's arrow through the man's heart, causing him to fall in love. Despite his incredible intellect and initial belief towards romance, Daichi had it bad, causing himself to lose the Duel. Upon dueling conditions, he became Tania's boyfriend, but their relationship was cut short as the Amazoness' strength in duels constantly overtook Daichi, who was too head over heels. Tania was disappointed in the man's lack of strength, and dumped him shortly after.

Upon their reunion however, Tania no longer worked for The Seven Stars, which had disbanded shortly after the groups defeats. Tania initially used her charm and strength to convince others to build a coliseum for her, rewarding them with Duel Monster cards. As the enemy, she enjoyed being manipulative for her needs, craving strong opponents to take on. But as crisis occurred with several dimensions, including her own, she became more friendly, helping her old enemies guide themselves through the worlds of Duel Monsters. It was then she reunited with Daichi Misawa, her old romantic interest. The two co-operated with each other, and supported each other as friends. Helping his fellow classmates from his home dimension to combat the evil threatening the dimensions, Daichi decided to part with his old friends, with he and Tania soon discussing their feelings for each other.

Months later though, their romantic love drifted apart. Tania, once again, had become bored with her relationship with Daichi, different from last time. As a growing woman, the Amazoness had much thought over who she would prefer to date, coming to the realisation that she did not find men attractive. Her closeness with Daichi was originally a way to success in her schemes, only to have an attachment to Daichi. It's easy to get attached to someone you know once you've been alone, away from others for so long. It took Tania a while to realise that while she did like the scientist, she only liked her as a friend.

When Tania explained these emotions towards Daichi, he was confused. At first, he thought the woman was trying to make up a strange excuse to end their relationship, having been dumped by her before. The fact that this was his first proper relationship didn't help either, as his lack of experience and originally thinking how love was irrational for the majority of his life didn't help either. Tania then explained her feelings in better detail, how she did like her friend, just not in a romantic sense.

...

_"Daichi, I like women," stated the Amazoness, who sat on a cliff next to the scientist. "I don't want to experience romance with a man, and I can't believe how long it took me to figure this out but, I don't find men attractive, and I don't love you."_

_Her words were (unintentionally) hurtful towards Daichi, being told that he wasn't loved. Tania's orientation wasn't an issue at all, it was just..."I-I see...," Daichi took a deep breath, his heart heavy with turmoil. "Then why did you agree to date me?" he asked, still confused._

_"Because then I thought that I still harboured feelings for you, when I really just admire you and well, missed you."_

_"You turned back into your original form and left last time. D-Did you miss me then?"_

_"Yes, I even grew guilty afterwards. But I was your enemy, a villain. Not even a student at your Duel Academia. Besides, by the time I had left, it was too late to come back."_

_Daichi rarely showed his negative emotions in front of others unless he absolutely desired an answer, but he couldn't help but allow his eyes to water. "I-I'm sorry, it's just..." he wiped away his own tears, not wanting to show any weakness towards the strong woman. "Break-ups are not fond to deal with..."_

_"I understand completely. I'm sorry, Daichi."_

_"Don't be," Daichi sighed, eyes still watery. "I respect your decision, and it doesn't make me think any less of you." He then gave a soft smile to Tania, admiring her bravery to come out. Things might've been different in other worlds, but in Daichi's, it was unusually cruel to come out as a lesbian, so he felt somewhat proud of her. "You're a strong woman, Tania. I've always seen you as such. And I admire you, a lot._

_This made Tania giggle with a smile, wiping away the man's continued tears with her hand._

_"Still friends?"_

_"Yes, we can still be friends."_

...

"Over what?" Daichi asked, now looking towards the dirt he shuffled with his feet. Despite his confirming sigh, he'd rather not talk about it.

"Our break-up from a few months ago," replied Tania. "I've noticed over the weeks that you've been acting weird recently."

"I haven't been acting weird..." Daichi spoke somewhat defensively, but still softly.

"Daichi."

"C-Can you not call me that?" His words were a little harsher this time, gripping onto his legs. "It's...awkward..."

"But I've been calling you Daichi for so long, why stop now?"

"Because..."

Before their conversation could continue, a piercing scream from the skies, causing the two exes to stand up quickly, locating the source. They grabbed their individual Duel Disks while Bass growled at the sky and prepared for their guest, but it was not who they were expecting.

It was in fact, NOT Genesis Dragon.

It was a Duel Monster neither of the duelists had seen before.

And it was coming straight for them.


End file.
